Stay
by Fanlady
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, BoBoiBoy justru harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit, terjebak antara hidup dan mati. Dan satu hal yang baru diketahuinya membuat BoBoiBoy mulai ragu, apakah ia harus tetap di sini atau memilih pergi. /#HBDOurHero


"Tumbukan tanah!"

BoBoiBoy Tanah menghantamkan tinjunya keras, menciptakan gundukan-gundukan tanah yang menghantam robot-robot alien yang mengerubunginya. Para robot itu terlempar ke segala arah, sebagian besar hancur, namun masih banyak lagi yang muncul dan mengarahkan senjata laser mereka ke arahnya.

"Petir, bantu aku!" seru Tanah, terengah karena pertarungan yang tiada habisnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk di sini!" Petir membalas, menyapukan pedang petirnya ke segala arah sementara para robot dengan gesit mencoba menyerangnya.

"Angin—"

"Aku juga sedang sibuk, Tanah, maaf!" Angin di sisi lain juga di kelilingi para robot yang sama banyaknya.

Tanah mengerang. Ia kembali meninju permukaan tanah berpasir keras-keras, memunculkan sebuah pelindung tanah untuk melindungi diri dari tembakan laser para robot yang diarahkan padanya. Tanah melirik kedua pecahannya yang lain. Mereka juga terlihat sama kewalahannya dengan dirinya. Walau sudah dikalahkan berkali-kali, para robot itu terus muncul seolah tak ada habisnya. Kalau begini bisa-bisa mereka kehabisan tenaga karena terlalu lama bertarung.

"Harimau bayang!"

Sesosok bayangan besar jatuh di depannya dan membentuk seekor harimau hitam dengan mata menyala merah. Harimau bayang itu mengaum dan langsung menghambur ke arah para robot yang berlarian kocar-kacir.

"Terima kasih, Fang," kata Tanah penuh syukur. Ia menarik napas sejenak dan merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, BoBoiBoy. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Kalau kau sampai pingsan bisa repot," kata Fang. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa jurus bayang lagi untuk menghajar robot-robot yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak apa, aku masih bisa bertarung sedikit lagi," ujar Tanah.

"Jangan keras kepala, BoBoiBoy! Dari tadi kau yang paling banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu, 'kan? Nanti kalau kau benar-benar pingsan, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan pingsan, kok," kata Tanah bersikeras. Ia menciptakan puluhan gundukan tanah dalam sekali hantam, membuat para robot kembali beterbangan ke segala arah.

"Kenapa kau selalu sok kuat, sih? Kau selalu saja melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Apa kau tidak mempercayai kami untuk membantumu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalian terluka!"

"Oh, ya? Bukankah karena kau ingin mengambil semua reputasi dan keberhasilan untukmu sendiri?"

"Kau pergi bantu Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal saja sana daripada menceramahiku di sini," Tanah berujar masam.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sampai benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan," dengus Fang. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik saat terdengar suara ledakan keras. Fang berbalik dan matanya membelalak melihat meriam laser besar diarahkan tepat padanya.

"PELINDUNG TANAH!"

.

.

.

 **Stay**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : Set in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, OOC, no pairing, miss typo

Untuk **#HBDOurHero**

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kumpulan debu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia bangkit dengan hati-hati dan memandang bingung ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada suara apapun selain hembusan angin yang meniupkan debu di depannya, membuatnya bisa melihat sedikti lebih jelas. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada lagi robot-robot alien yang tadi menyerangnya, dan juga ia tidak melihat teman-temannya di mana pun.

Apa yang terjadi? Di mana yang lain?

BoBoiBoy mulai merasa panik. Apa jangan-jangan mereka telah kalah? Di mana teman-temannya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

"BoBoiBoy!"

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. BoBoiBoy menghembuskan napas lega karena mengenali suara Yaya.

"Aku di sini, Yaya!" BoBoiBoy balas berseru. Ia bergegas bangkit dan mencari asal suara sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, aku menemukan Fang!"

Suara-suara lain kembali terdengar, kali ini berasal dari Gopal. Dan nadanya terdengar panik, membuat BoBoiBoy merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat karena takut.

BoBoiBoy akhirnya menemukan teman-temannya. Mereka tengah berkerumun di satu tempat, memandangi sesuatu yang tak bia dilihatnya dan berbicara dengan nada panik dan cepat yang sama.

"Kita harus segera menghubungi markas!"

"Pasti akan butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengirimkan bantuan, kita berada cukup jauh dari sana. Lebih baik coba kirim sinyal SOS, siapa tahu ada yang bisa mendengar kita dan segera datang untuk menolong."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang datang? Kita harus segera membawa Fang ke rumah sakit! Ah, kenapa Ochobot tidak ada di sini, sih?"

BoBoiBoy tiba di tempat mereka dan akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang membuat teman-temannya begitu panik. Fang, terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Tunggu dulu, kita belum menemukan BoBoiBoy! Di mana dia?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Aku di sini, teman-teman," kata BoBoiBoy. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang mereka, namun ketiganya seolah tak bisa melihat atau pun mendengarnya.

"Ying, kau jaga Fang di sini dan coba hubungi markas. Aku dan Gopal akan mencari BoBoiBoy," kata Yaya.

"Hei, aku ada di sini! Kalian tak perlu mencariku lagi, aku baik-baik saja," kata BoBoiBoy. Tapi lagi-lagi ketiga temanya bersikap seperti tak mendengar suaranya.

BoBoiBoy hanya mengawas dengan bingung saat Gopal dan Yaya berlari melewatinya. Sementara itu Ying mulai menekan-nekan tombol di jam kuasanya untuk memanggil bantuan.

"Hei, Ying, apa yang terjadi pada Fang? Apa dia terkena tembakan laser tadi?" tanya BoBoiBoy. Ying mengacuhkannya dan tetap sibuk dengan jam kuasanya. "Ying, kau dengar aku atau tidak, sih?"

BoBoiBoy mulai merasa frustasi. Kenapa ia diacuhkan seperti ini, sih? BoBoiBoy mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ying untuk menarik perhatiannya, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun.

BoBoiBoy mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya ada yang aneh di sini. Ying seolah memang tak bisa mendengar atau melihatnya sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

BoBoiBoy melirik jam kuasanya, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat layarnya yang gelap. Ia mencoba menekan tombolnya berulang kali, namun tak terjadi apa pun.

"Ying, kami menemukan BoBoiBoy!"

Mata BoBoiBoy melebar heran. Tadi mereka bilang apa? Menemukannya? Tapi ia 'kan ada di sini, jadi apa yang mereka temukan?

BoBoiBoy mengikuti Ying yang berlari menghampiri suara Gopal dan Yaya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Terbaring di tengah tanah berpasir, adalah dirinya, BoBoiBoy. Ia tergeletak tak bergerak dengan mata terpejam. Jaket jingga kesayangannya dipenuhi bercak merah gelap, tak jauh berbeda dengan topi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Astaga, BoBoiBoy!"

Ying bergegas menghampiri tubuhnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, sementara BoBoiBoy justru melangkah mundur dengan kaki gemetar.

"Tidak ..." bisiknya. Ia menekapkan tangan di mulut, tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"Dia tidak bernapas, tapi detak jantungnya masih ada," kata Yaya dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis. "Kau sudah menghubungi bantuan?"

"Sudah," Ying mengangguk dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Ada sinyal pesawat angkasa tak jauh dari sini. Mereka bilang akan segera datang untuk menolong."

Sementara teman-temannya berdiskusi tentang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan sampai bantuan tiba, BoBoiBoy justru tengah dilanda kepanikan luar biasa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini, dan tubuhnya ada di sana? Dan teman-temannya tak ada yang bisa mendengar atau melihatnya ... mungkinkah ia sudah mati dan sekarang ini dirinya adalah hantu?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ... ini pasti mimpi ... aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi ..." gumam BoBoiBoy. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi saat ia membuka mata kembali, pemandangan yang disaksikannya masih sama.

BoBoiBoy benar-benar kehilangan akal. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain hanya memandang diri—tubuh—nya yang terbaring di sana. Darah merembes dari kain tipis yang dibalutkan Yaya pada luka di keningnya.

Ying dan Gopal baru saja kembali ke tempat Fang berada, sementara Yaya tetap tinggal bersama BoBoiBoy, saat sebuah pesawat angkasa muncul begitu saja di atas kepala mereka. BoBoiBoy mengenali dengan jelas pemilik pesawat itu, dan dugaannya terbukti saat dua sosok mendarat di depan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kapten Kaizo menghampiri Yaya dan BoBoiBoy dan bergegas memeriksanya.

"Ka-kami diserang dan—dan BoBoiBoy, juga Fang, terluka ..." jawab Yaya bergetar.

"Pang? Di mana Pang?"

BoBoiBoy hanya diam mengawasi saat Kapten Kaizo berlari melewatinya untuk mengecek adiknya. Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benak BoBoiBoy. Jika dirinya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini karena tengah tak sadarkan diri, mungkinkah Fang juga?

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke sekeliling dengan penuh harap, tapi Fang tak terlihat di mana pun. Ia mencoba memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Fang. BoBoiBoy pun hanya mendesah pasrah, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Lahap, bawa BoBoiBoy naik ke pesawat angkasa. Kita harus segera membawanya dan pang ke rumah sakit di markas," perintah Kaizo.

"Baik, kapten." Lahap mengangguk. Ia mengangkut tubuh BoBoiBoy dengan mudahnya dan membawanya naik ke pesawat angkasa, sementara BoBoiBoy bergegas mengikutinya dengan cemas.

 _Semoga saja aku tidak akan benar-benar mati ..._

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit tempat tubuhnya dibaringkan sambil mengawasi para dokter yang sibuk melakukan ini-itu padanya. Hal ini rasanya sama sekali tidka masuk akal, namun juga terasa seperti pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri sedang terbaring koma seperti ini?

Para dokter saling bercakap sejenak dalam suara rendah, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Mata BoBoiBoy mengikuti mereka sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu kaca, kemudian kembali berpaling pada tubuhnya yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Berbagai selang tertancap di tubuhnya dan terhubung dengan beberapa monitor yang diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur. BoBoiBoy menghitung setiap detak jantung yang terlihat di monitor gelap di sebelahnya, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ia akan bisa bangun lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh mati, ya ... " gumam BoBoiBoy seraya menatap dirinya sendiri dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan Tok Aba nanti? Ayah dan ibu juga pasti akan sedih ..."

BoBoiBoy tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Apa ia baru saja menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang sedang berada di ambang maut? Ah, tapi belum tentu juga ia benar-benar akan mati, 'kan. Lagipula dirinya masih ada di sini.

"Ah, benar juga!"

Sebuah ide terbersit di pikiran BoBoiBoy. Ia mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata rapat. Tapi saat ia membukanya kembali, ternyata tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yah ... padahal kupikir aku akan bisa kembali ke tubuhku dengan cara ini ..." gumamnya sedih.

Ia memandang dirinya lagi beberapa saat, kemudian karena tak tahan, terus berlama-lama di sini, BoBoiBoy memilih untuk keluar dan mencari teman-temannya.

BoBoiBoy melangkah ke arah pintu dan mencoba mendorongnya terbuka, tapi tak terjadi apa pun. Ia mencobanya lagi beberapa kali, namun tetap tak berhasil. BoBoiBoy mengerang frustasi. Saat itu seorang perawat muncul dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya dirawat. BoBoiBoy bergegas menyelinap dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan menghembuskan napas lega saat ia akhirnya tiba di luar.

"Nah, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal di mana ya? Ah, aku juga harus mengecek Fang. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

BoBoiBoy bergumam sementara ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai oleh berbagai makhluk aneh. Beberapa pernah dilihatnya saat ia mengembara ke berbagai planet, namun sebagian besar yang lain benar-benar asing baginya.

Sesosok alien biru nyaris setinggi dua meter lewat di depannya, dan BoBoiBoy harus merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok agar tidak tertabrak. Tapi BoBoiBoy lalu jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah orang akan bisa merasakannya jika mereka menabraknya. Karena BoBoiBoy menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak transparan seperti hantu-hantu yang pernah dilihatnya di film atau buku.

"Ah, itu mereka!"

BoBoiBoy akhirnya menemukan ketiga teman-temannya yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah muram. Dan Fang ternyata juga ada di sana, duduk di sebelah Ying dengan sebelah lengannya terbalut perban tebal.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Tok Aba tentang BoBoiBoy?" tanya Ying.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ochobot. Dia bilang akan bicara dengan Tok Aba nanti," balas Yaya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja Tok Aba tidak kena serangan jantung," komentar Gopal.

BoBoiBoy ikut duduk bersama mereka dan mendengarkan dalam diam sementara mereka saling bergumam tentang dirinya.

"Dokter bilang apa tentang BoBoiBoy?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Umm ... katanya luka BoBoiBoy tidak terlalu parah, tapi dia menghabiskan tenaga terlalu banyak saat pertarungan tadi sehingga sekarang berada dalam kondisi kritis ..." jelas Yaya. Ia mengusap setitik air di sudut matanya dan memandang lantai dengan wajah sedih.

Fang mendengus. "Aku sudah memperingatkan itu padanya tadi, tapi BoBoiBoy tak mau dengar," ujarnya masam.

"BoBoiBoy 'kan memang selalu keras kepala seperti itu," celetuk Gopal.

"Benar. Dia jarang mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain ..." imbuh Ying. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan wajah muram. "BoBoiBoy lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Yah, wajar saja, 'kan? BoBoiBoy 'kan yang paling kuat di antara kita semua," kata Gopal lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja, harusnya dia lebih mempercayai kita, teman-temannya. Dia tidak harus menghadapi segala hal sendirian. Dia bisa mengandalkan kita juga, 'kan?"

"Entahlah ... mungkin dia memang terlalu egois untuk itu ..."

"Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia cuma ingin menjaga reputasinya sebagai seorang superhero hebat, dan menganggap kita hanya sebagai orang-orang tak berguna," Fang berkomentar paling akhir.

BoBoiBoy tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya mendengar penuturan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi itukah yang selama ini mereka pikirkan tentangnya? Bahwa ia hanya seorang yang egois dan tidak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain? BoBoiBoy sama sekali tak pernah merasa ia bersikap egois. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu mengorbankan semua kepentingan pribadinya hanya untuk orang lain? Apa itu yang namanya egois? Lagipula ia sama sekali tak pernah menganggap teman-temannya tak berguna. Mereka orang-orang yang selalu ada di sisinya dan membantunya, 'kan?

Beberapa dokter berjas putih melintas cepat di depan mereka, saling menggumamkan instruksi satu sama lain kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan paling ujung. BoBoiBoy masih merasa gusar setelah apa yang didengarnya barusan, sehingga ia tidka menyadari bahwa dokter-dokter itu tengah bergegas masuk ke ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Itu ruangan BoBoiBoy, 'kan?" Yaya berdiri dengan ekspresi panik saat mengawasi para dokter menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

"Ada apa dengan BoBoiBoy? Mungkinkah ..." Gopal menekapkan tangan ke mulut dengan wajah ngeri.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. BoBoiBoy pasti baik-baik saja!" kata Ying keras.

"Tapi—"

BoBoiBoy tak mendengar lagi kelanjutan ucapan teman-temannya karena ia memilih untuk bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Ia melangkah ke ujung koridor dan menyelinap masuk melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka ke dalam ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Para dokter kelihatan tengah sibuk di dalam sana, melakukan beberapa hal dan saling menyerukan kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya.

BoBoiBoy berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang tempatnya berbaring dan memandangi sosok dirinya yang tengah terlelap di sana. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya jika ia tidak terbangun lagi. Apakah mereka akan sedih? Atau mereka justru akan merasa lega karena tak perlu lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya?

Mesin di sebelah ranjangnya berkedip dan berbunyi nyaring. BoBoiBoy memandangi garis naik-turun di sana yang perlahan berubah menjadi garis lurus.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau ia memilih untuk pergi. Lagipula, sepertinya banyak orang yang merasa disusahkan akan kehadirannya. Terbukti oleh ucapan keempat sahabatnya tadi. Mereka mengaku tak menyukai sikapnya, meski selama ini mereka bersikap seolah tak masalah dengan hal itu.

 _Jadi untuk apa ia tetap di sini?_

.

.

.

Keempat sahabat BoBoiBoy duduk mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang berbeda-beda, namun mereka terlihat sama-sama putus asa saat memandang BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di hadapan mereka.

"BoBoiBoy, kau pasti akan bangun, 'kan?" ucap Yaya dengan suara serak.

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy ... jangan membuat kami khawatir begini ..." tambah Ying sedih.

"Kalau kau mati, nanti aku harus main game dengan siapa lagi, BoBoiBoy?" Gopal terisak pelan.

BoBoiBoy hanya memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi muram. Kata-kata mereka terdengar tulus, namun BoBoiBoy masih tak bisa melupakan komentar mereka tentang dirinya tadi. Mungkin ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan, hanya karena teman-temannya mengeluh atas sikapnya, lalu ia memilih untuk ' _pergi_ ', begitu?

Tapi, yah ... BoBoiBoy ternyata tetap tak bisa pergi begitu saja walau sebenarnya ia sudah bertekad. Dokter telah berhasil mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang sempat terhenti, membuatnya kembali terjebak antara hidup dan mati. Tak bisa memutuskan untuk pergi, atau tetap di sini.

"BoBoiBoy, kau tahu 'kan hari ini hari apa?" Yaya mendadak bertanya. Ia menghapus air mata di pipinya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lalu menunjukkan layarnya pada BoBoiBoy yang tengah terlelap. "Hari ini tanggal 13 Maret, BoBoiBoy!"

"Benar, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, BoBoiBoy," Ying menimpali, sedikit terisak.

BoBoiBoy sedikit terhenyak. Benar juga, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya ... kenapa ia bisa lupa hal itu? Sudah berapa hari ia terjebak di sini sampai tak bisa lagi mengingat hari?

Sebuah pikiran konyol tiba-tiba saja melintas di benak BoBoiBoy. Kalau ia mati hari ini, itu berarti di makamnya nanti akan tertulis dua tanggal yang sama untuk hari kelahiran sekaligus kematiannya, hanya tahunnya saja yang berbeda.

BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran konyol itu. Ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kita sudah janji akan merayakannya bersama-sama, 'kan? Jadi kau harus segera bangun supaya kita bisa memulai pestanya, BoBoiBoy," Ying kembali berujar.

"Aku juga sudah membuatkan biskuit spesial yang kujanjikan untukmu, lho ..."

BoBoiBoy langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Yaya. Dan bukan hanya dirinya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang juga ikut menatap Yaya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Karena itulah, BoBoiBoy, kau harus segera bangun, ya? Tolong, jangan menyerah semudah ini. Kami tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah menyerah ..."

Yaya mulai menangis lagi, dan Ying juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling berpelukan dan terisak, sementara Gopal dan Fang hanya berpandangan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

BoBoiBoy tidak tahan terus berlama-lama di sini. Ia makin merasa bersalah saat mendengar permohonan teman-temannya, namun ia juga tak tahu harus bagaimana. BoBoiBoy tahu ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya agar ia bisa kembali?

Saat BoBoiBoy hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Fang membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku karena hal yang kukatakan tadi, BoBoiBoy," gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Sebelum kita kena serangan tadi, aku bilang kalau kau hanya seorang yang gila reputasi dan tidak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu."

BoBoiBoy tertegun. Benar juga, alasannya merasa ragu untuk tetap bertahan di sini adalah karena ia merasa telah bersikap tidak adil pada teman-temannya. Ya, awalnya ia memang merasa sakit hati mendengar kata-kata mereka. Tapi setelah berpikir lama, BoBoiBoy menyadari bahwa ucapan mereka memang ada benarnya. Ia memang orang yang egois dan selalu mementingkan diri sendiri.

"Kami tahu kau sering bersikap keras kepala dan ceroboh, tapi kami juga tahu bahwa kau selalu memikirkan orang lain sebelum dirimu," tambah Yaya pelan.

"Kau sahabat terbaik yang kami miliki, BoBoiBoy," kata Ying.

"Kau kadang memang bersikap menyebalkan, BoBoiBoy," Gopal ikut menimpali. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan aku selalu mengagumimu? Kau selalu bersikap berani, berbeda jauh sekali denganku. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian karena tidak punya teman bermain _game_ lagi," lanjutnya sedih.

"Kau ini, dari tadi cuma membicarakan _game_ saja," omel Ying.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan bicara jujur!"

"Jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua," lerai Yaya. "Kita 'kan harus menyemangati BoBoiBoy supaya dia cepat bangun."

"Tapi—tapi BoBoiBoy tidak sadar-sadar juga dari tadi ... padahal 'kan lukanya tidak parah. Bagaimana kalau BoBoiBoy sebenarnya memang tidak ingin bangun lagi?"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Justru tugas kita untuk membantunya supaya mau bangun, 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt ... sekarang lebih baik kita berdoa saja supaya BoBoiBoy segera sadar, ya?"

BoBoiBoy menatap keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah memejamkan mata masing-masing dan berdoa untuknya. Ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak merasa terharu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meragukan mereka, padahal mereka begitu baik dan setia padanya? Hanya karena hal kecil yang mereka ucapkan tentangnya, kenapa ia harus merasa marah dan kecewa? Lagipula semua hal itu memang ada benarnya.

BoBoiBoy merasa dadanya sesak. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Ia ingin kembali bersama mereka, berkumpul dan tertawa bersama.

Rasa sakit mendadak di dadanya membuat BoBoiBoy meringis. Ia terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur sambil mencengkeram erat dadanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa berpusing cepat, dan sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat melakukan apa pun, ia telah ditelan oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata BoBoiBoy bergetar pelan, sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Ia mengerjap lemah, sedikit silau oleh cahaya lampu di atasnya. Wajah-wajah familiar berenang di depan matanya, namun BoBoiBoy tak bisa mengenali satu pun di antara mereka karena terlalu kabur.

"BoBoiBoy?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar ... tapi siapa?

"BoBoiBoy, kau bisa mendengar kami?"

BoBoiBoy ingin mengangguk, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali dan tak sanggup digerakkan. Maka ia hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Cepat panggil dokter, bilang BoBoiBoy sudah sadar!"

BoBoiBoy merasa kebingungan luar biasa. Ia hanya berbaring di sana dengan mata setengah terpejam, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Bau obat yang menyengat hidungnya membuat kepalanya pusing. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tidur, taoi entah mengapa BoBoiBoy takut memejamkan matanya. Takut ia tak akan bisa membukanya lagi.

Orang-orang asing berbaju putih kemudian muncul di depannya. Mereka memeriksanya dan menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Tapi BoBoiBoy tak bisa mengerti sepatah kata pun yang mereka ucapkan. Kepalanya terasa makin berputar dan dadanya terasa terbakar.

Saat berikutnya yang BoBoiBoy tahu, orang-orang itu menyuntikkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Semua rasa sakitnya menghilang, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali terpejam rapat dalam buaian tidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya malu dan tersenyum lebar melihat kue ulang tahun besar yang dibawakan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," ujarnya senang.

"Maaf ya, kita jadi harus merayakannya seminggu lebih telat. Soalnya dokter tidak mengizinkan kami mengganggumu dulu selama masa pemulihan," ujar Yaya sedikit menyesal.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa ... itu 'kan bukan salah kalian. Lagupula kalian mau merayakannya saja aku sudah senang," kata BoBoiBoy tulus.

"Tentu saja kita harus merayakannya. Kita 'kan juga sekalian merayakan keluarnya kau dari rumah sakit!" seru Ying ceria.

"Huhuhu ... aku senang sekali kau sudah sembuh, BoBoiBoy. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu," Gopal merangkul BoBoiBoy erat hingga membuat sahabatnya itu sesak napas.

"Cih, kau 'kan cuma khawatir kalau tidak punya teman bermain game lagi," komentar Fang seraya mendengus pelan.

"Nah, benar! Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku bermain game, BoBoiBoy. Mereka 'kan payah-payah semua."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa kecil melihat Gopal yang berlari panik untuk menghindari amukan Ying dan Yaya. Ia menunduk menatap kue cokelat di tangannya dan tersenyum melihat tulisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun di sana. Mau tak mau ia merasa bersyukur karena masih bisa berada di sini, bersama teman-teman yang disayanginya, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

BoBoiBoy berharap ia bisa hidup bersama mereka cukup lama, menjalani setiap hari dengan canda dan tawa. Mungkin sesekali mereka akan bertengkar dan saling merasa kesal satu sama lain, tapi mereka akan selalu menemukan cara untuk kembali berbalikan. Karena mereka adalah sahabat.

Dan BoBoiBoy akan selalu bersyukur karena memiliki mereka sebagai sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N :

Oke, ini beneran ngawur banget pas ngerjainnya. Otak ngeblank padahal udah dikejar waktu. Akhirnya asal ngetik aja apa yang terlintas di kepala.

Tadinya mau bikin angst, tapi jadinya malah nggak jelas gini. Rada nyesal juga sih baru mulai ngerjain ff buat ultah BoBoiBoy hari ini, padahal idenya udah ada dari kemarin-kemarin orz

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Mind to review?


End file.
